Devil Incarnate
by Violent-Medic
Summary: The Courier is a friendly woman, but she's not a nice one. In fact, she's the very antithesis of nice. She's the sort of monster who could put the worst of the Fiends and Legion to shame. And Raul knows this better than anyone.


Okay, so this was written for a prompt on the kink meme. No smut or anything, I am a weird sort of person who tends to go around kink memes filling the requests which don't... actually involve kinks. Heh. Anyway, they wanted downright evil F!Courier. To put it in their words "the kind of person who just wants to watch the world burn." ...I may have taken the burning part too literally. Anyway, enjoy. Concrit and feedback is great, always good to know what I'm doing right _and_ what I'm doing wrong.

* * *

"I'd never question your judgment, boss. I'm sure slaughtering the entire town was a sound movement on your part. I'm sure nothing bad will come out of it," Raul said heavily, sarcasm dripping off his words.

The courier ignored him. She was counting the bodies that she'd dragged into the middle of town. Townspeople and convicts all laid out. She was frowning at the townspeople.

"...One of them is missing. I think it's that bagel guy."

"Beagle," Raul muttered.

"Yeah, whats-his-face. Actually, if we find him this could work. I got some explosives and a detonator. We could send him into the NCR camp. It'd be funny, come on."

"He probably already escaped to the camp, if he's not here."

"Right, right. Well, if you see him try to get him back here alive." The courier started pushing the numerous bodies into a pile. "Also, can you fix Eloisa up? You can do that at Nash's place, right?"

She was referring to her flamer. She loved that weapon. Partly because she thought watching her... enemies wasn't the right word, she didn't have anything against the people she roasted... watching them run around like headless chickens while on fire was more amusing than simply shooting them. She also liked 'Eloisa' because she said this particular flamer had a history. It did. It had once belonged to Cook-Cook.

Had she not killed Cook-Cook on sight, they probably would have got along. They were both fucking monstrous. But Raul couldn't help but think that having Cook-Cook loose in the wasteland would have been preferable to having the boss running around with a flamethrower. At least fiends were too high on chems to travel that far. And they didn't have the organization to go slaughtering whole towns. Not much, anyway.

More importantly, Cook-Cook was killable. Sometimes it seemed like the Courier was not.

"Sure, boss. Whatever you say."

"Thanks, appreciate it." She smiled at him before handing over her flamethrower. Raul found her smile disturbing. Not because it was insane or vicious or clearly drugged. Because it was none of those things. It was just a normal smile. Thing was, it was a regular smile on a woman who was splattered in blood and stacking a bunch of dead bodies into a large pile.

She was always like that. She seemed so friendly at first. And then she went and blew away a town for funsies. And did it with that friendly smile on her face.

Raul quickly hurried off to the Nash Residence (although he supposed it didn't really belong to them anymore, as they had been slaughtered in the most recent rampage) to fix up Eloisa. Anything was better than watching her stack up the bodies. Plus, she kept cutting chunks off them as she did so. She insisted that she only carted around human flesh for emergency purposes. Raul had his doubts. Which was also the reason he never ate anything she cooked.

As he tinkered with the flamer, as he had so many times before, he pondered messing around with it. Maybe rigging it to explode. That wouldn't be too difficult. But he was far too terrified to. What if it didn't work? She'd kill him, and it wouldn't be a quick, painless death. She only kept him around as it was because of his repairing skills.

Maybe death was better, though. At least he wouldn't have to watch her constant rampage through the wasteland. Raul had done his fair share, but in his case it was just mercy killing. Sparing them the torment of being lit on fire or gutted or decapitated or whatever she was in the mood for. Generally it was whatever would be most aesthetically pleasing. She liked to leave an impression.

would be fine. What harm could that girl with the bright smile do? Urgh. Now he was stuck with her. She was a known terror to the wasteland, and since Raul was forever by her side he was lumped with that reputation, too. No turning back. Anyone sane would shoot him on sight.

When he returned with the newly fixed Eloisa, the courier had finished piling the bodies.

"I want to wait until night. Bonfires just aren't the same in the day, you know?" she said wistfully. "I think I'll look for the bagel guy to pass the time. Or attack the NCR troops, add them to the pile. I like that idea, actually. What do you think?"

"Yes. I enjoy running into the camps of heavily armed soldiers with you," Raul muttered. "That's just my idea of fun."

"Isn't it just?" Did she miss the sarcasm? Or was she just ignoring it?

That night, after yet another massacre, this time of the NCR troops in the nearby camp, the Courier set the pile of bodies ablaze with Eloisa and just stood there for a really long time. Watching the bodies burn. Only words she said during that time was a remark about bonfires always making her hungry.

The 'bonfire' did smell disturbingly like a barbecue.

She was paying so much attention to the blaze. Raul, for the hundredth time, considered pulling out his pistol and shooting her in the back of the head while she wasn't looking. He'd be doing the whole wasteland a favour.

But she'd already survived a bullet to the head, as well as being buried alive. Who's to say she wouldn't do it again?

Sometimes Raul was convinced that she hadn't survived that bullet. That the devil had possessed her corpse or something. But he always discarded that idea quickly.

The devil was nothing on her.


End file.
